The Battle of A Baoa Qu
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: Zeon corporal Wulfe and his teammates are next in line as they are thrown into the gruesome battle of A Baoa Qu. Little did they know about combat, they try to survive against the Federation's unstoppable push into the last fortress of Zeon.


I sat in the tight, cramped space of my Zaku II's cockpit, hands gripping the levers and feet on the pedals as I could hear my slow breathing inside my helmet. It felt no different from being placed inside a metal coffin that would be shipped to the refinery for burning, with the tight space and the minimal light coming from the cockpit interface alluding to that. Soon, my squad and I would be deployed and sent into the bloodfest that was the battle of A Baoa Qu.

It was our's - No, the Zabi's last stand against the forces of the Federation, which had pushed off the dirt ball called 'Earth' and cut down our bases one by one with their own mass-produced Mobile Suit forces. Zeon may have had shit like the Big Zam, which I heard fell in the Battle of Solomon days ago, but it was the power of a practical and focused army that won wars. Heh, we were no different from those Nazis that my grandfather used to yap a lot about.

Hell, I never signed up for this, but I guess that was my fault for not realizing the shit I would have to go through once I signed up. It was either dying out in the hovercrafts on Earth and the vessels in space, or being roasted alive in this coffin with arms and legs. The only difference was the amount of time we got to spend praying to God before we died.

I was drowning in my sweat inside my tight pilot suit, feeling the so-called protective gear latching onto my skin like some sort of parasite. Rations and water we empty, since we already spent so much resources on other stuff, so my lips were dry and my stomach growled like an angry dog. Flipping on the camera's, I could see my teammates' Mobile Suits lined up behind mine.

5 Zaku's in our squad, lead by our fanatical squad leader, Bismark Cain, a hysterical old man that would always preach about the glory of the Zabis and Spacenoid superiority. I felt like I had Gihren Zabi himself on my team, and the others couldn't help but agree.

Jerry Holtz and Rudolph Strum, the two idiots that were bantering in the first two Zakus behind me would often joke with me about our squad leader. We often took turns mimicking Bismark's crazy speeches after looking around to make sure he wouldn't found out. Jerry wasn't so lucky, though, when he was showing it to the other squads with his vocal mimicry skills. The guy got a beating which wasn't easy for Rudolph to help patch him.

In the last Zaku in the line was our group's token female member, Niko. Well, I wouldn't call her a female since she drank, cussed, brawled and got more girlfriends than Jerry, Rudolph and I could ever dream of. She had this soft spot that she would show when there weren't that much people around, and that was the only side of her that I could actually call cute, or even, feminine.

To ease off my nerves, I tried joining in on the banter behind me and flipped the intercom to their channel. But an operator appeared on one of my sub monitors, a young girl with twin braids ordering over the intercom, "16th MS Team, please head out immediately."

"Roget that," I heard Bismark respond over the intercom as his Zaku II in front of me started marching in ahead of ours' to stand in front of a rising launch hatch. There, I could see streams of beams melting away allied units and the enormous explosions of capital ships. Numerous yellow dots of stray ammunition sprayed around in all directions to strike and kill their targets like piranhas in the Earth's infamous Amazon jungle. Their work was almost similar in terms of results.

I tightened my grip on the controls and gulped as my Lieutenant announced, "Alright, squad, move out! They need our help crushing the Feds and we're gonna get medals for this. For the glory of Zeon!"

What glory?, I scoffed in my mind, what glory would you get from this fucking hell-hole? I ignored the announcement of my Lieutenant launching out as he is thrown out of the bay in a catapult. I set my Zaku II on the receeding catapult and when I looked up, I immediately see my Lieutenant's suit get shot in the chest by a beam that melted a huge hole in his cockpit before the Mobile Suit exploded in a huge ball of flame.

Jerry and Rudolph shuddered in fear over the com while, Niko and I only shivered slightly as I took a deep breath and announced, "Wulfe Stromm, Zaku II, heading out!" the catapult shot me forward and I felt the intense speed of being flung into the battle like meat into a blender.

The moment I entered the fight, I pushed the lever to the left and dodged a spiraling missile whizzing past my chest. I locked onto the GM that fired that shot and emptied a full clip of my machine gun, tearing away its armor and even detonating one of its ammo reserves which blew up and burned away its owner.

"Scatter, don't bunch up!" I ordered, taking command of the group and joining the carnage of the battle with the only goal of surviving this motivating me to fight with all my strength. Hearing the confirmations of my team, I clicked the trigger non-stop, my eyes darting around as I felt adrenaline pump through my veins.

I eject my gun's empty drum magazine and replaced it with a fresh clip. At the same time, a GM approached me from behind with a beam saber and I didn't have enough time to pull out my heat hawk. But it was cleaved in half by a Gelgoog with a beam naginata twirling in its hand. Jeez, there was a clear difference between older and newer Zeon suits.

"Thanks for the help. I-"

The Gelgoog was subsequently hit hard with an explosive shot from what looked like a red mobile suit with two large cannons on its shoulders. When the smoke dispersed, there was nothing left of the Gelgoog except for a air of legs as the red suit promptly locked onto me from behind the debris it hid.

I heard my monitor warning me of the suit's cannons locking onto me, but I was frozen stiff from that suit which I heard was called a 'Guncannon'. The incoming round blew off my legs and tore them off like wet paper as I screamed from the impact and was thrown around in my cockpit. But before it could finish me off, it turned its attention to a group of Rick Doms that was approaching it with bazooka fire and readied heat sabres.

I checked my suit's condition and I could still move without my leg units. My backpack was still functional and I grabbed the destroyed Gelgoog's naginata and shield before heading off to regroup with my squad.

"Cleo, Rudolph, Jerry," I called them seeing them grouped around a destroyed Salamis-class cruiser for cover, "What's the situation over there?"

"Ain't looking good, Wulfe," Jerry replied, firing a salvaged beam bazooka and melting away 2 incoming GMs completely as he floated near the back of the ship, "We're running low on ammo and our guns aren't in good condition either. Feds are pushing with all they got."

On the deck, Rudolph was holding off a group of attacking Balls, ripping apart their tin armor with two Zaku machine guns as he shouted non-stop over the comm. Akira was reduced to a heat hawk and cracker grenades as she hid below on the Salamis' starboard, flinging crackers at GMs and hopping they would do something.

"Just hold on, I'll be there in a second."

A spiked ball on a chain then snaked around Jerry's leg and pulled his Zaku away from the ship. The Zeon pilot's scream could be heard as the distance increased between us and before we could do anything, a white machine dashed by and bisected his suit in half. I couldn't see what it was, but we all definitely say what had just happened to Jerry.

"W-What the Hell was that?!" Niko exclaimed, scanning around the area for that white machine.

I forced the lever and headed to them as fast as my Zaku could, bringing the thrusters to their limits, "Calm down! Panicking won't do any good!" I turned on the thermal sensors for any nearby enemies besides the attacking Balls and found nothing. A streak of blue then flashed across my screen and I once more saw a white machine approaching the Salamis wreckage at high speeds, "Guys, behind you!"

Rudoplh turned his machine guns around to the approaching suit and let loose, spraying every round he had left in his weapons, only to to hit nothing but debris. It was fast, like a white speed demon from Hell. Closing in, it blocked the remaining shots with a unscathed red shield and rammed Rudolph's Zaku II away from the Salamis wreck. The white machine produced a beam sabre and stabbed through the shield to pierce the Zaku II's cockpit, killing Rudolph in an instant.

And there, holding a dead Zaku II in its grip was a machine Niko and I saw in full detail: a red, blue, white and yellow color scheme, a V-shaped crest on its forehead, glowing yellow eyes, a beard of red and a mouth-plate with two vents on it, it was the nightmare every Zeon soldier feared. We all knew its name, even those in the reserve forces could at least recognize its looks, and maybe even know of its nicknames like the "White Devil."

But Niko muttered its true name in fear. The fear all soldiers got when gazing their eyes upon it.

"I-It's a Gundam!"

Frozen stiff, Niko was given a clean shot to the cockpit from the Gundam's insanely-powerful beam rifle and I chocked a little upon seeing the scattered remains of my squad. Letting out a cry of anger, I activated the beam naginata in my hands and twirled it around, boosting towards the Gundam as it readied for my attack.

"Come at me, you damn monster!" I exclaimed and my attack was readily blocked by two beam sabres. I charged blindly in my attacks, hacking away with predictable results. But my 5th slash ended up being my last as I felt the intense heat of a beam sabre eat away my cockpit. My eyes wide, I couldn't even let out a final breath before it came.


End file.
